


Sturges Is Gonna Need a Minute, Man

by kyouyaed



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Check Ins, Smut, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston smiles up at him. “Just havin’ a good dream about you and you startled me awake.”</p><p>Sturges thumbs Preston's bottom lip. "What kinda dream?"</p><p>The Minuteman blinks up at him and gives Sturges an easy smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asks playfully, wetting his lips when Sturges' eyes dilated at his words. "You certainly didn't have any clothes on in my dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sturges Is Gonna Need a Minute, Man

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh... gratuitous smut ?? that's all there is to it. pls be kind. i haven't written smut in a while (like, years). also i was disappointed that i didn't rly find any stuff for this ship. sigh. if you ship them and you wanna talk about it, hmu on [tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/) bc i am all about these two idiots.
> 
> all errors are mine as this has been unedited. one day i may edit this but today is not that day. nor is tomorrow. enjoy!! (and keep an eye out for the painfully cheesy ending)

Sturges stretches his arms above his head, a yawn taking over as he moves. Something cracks, and he lets out a satisfied groan. Mama Murphy laughs from the patio and the Synth grins when he's done yawning.

“Glad I’m so funny,” he teases the older woman, and she laughs again.

“You’ve always been entertaining,” she tells him calmly, in that weird tone of voice he’s come to recognize as her ‘I’m going to ask you for a hit’ voice. “You’ve always been a lot of things to me, Sturges.” He scowls, then, at her words, and she doesn’t push. Like he can read her tone of voice, she can read his facial expressions. Sturges is like Preston; he doesn’t really wanna see Mama Murphy strung out on drugs. He won’t actively stop her from her hits, but he also won’t provide her with what she wants. Sturges sighs, then, and runs a hand down his face.

“Maybe some traders will come into town,” he offers with a weak smile, and it’s the best he can do. “Or Nora will come back.”

Mama smiles knowingly, then, and shakes her head. “Nora is on a path,” she explains. “With that boy at her back, she has focus. Finally focused. Nora has better things to do than tend to an old woman’s needs.”

“Naw,” argues Sturges. “She cares about ya, Mama.”

Mama Murphy’s smile is still knowing, and she opens her mouth to say something when her eyes glaze over and the smile slowly falls from her face. Sturges takes a step toward her in concern, surprised when she shakes her head and waves him off. The all knowing smile comes back and her eyes come back into focus.

"You okay, Mama?" he asks, worry deep in his voice. She only tilts her head to the side and studies him. The look in her eyes is deeply familiar. He's known Mama Murphy for a long time and he knows when she's keeping something, but he also knows when she's seen something in the future. He doesn't know what she's hiding, though, and the fact that she's just staring at him doesn't bode well. "Mama Murphy?"

"You should go check on Preston," she says cryptically instead, and Sturges frowns.

"What are ya talkin' about?" he wonders, glancing across the street to Nora's old house where Preston had retired for a nap not twenty minutes ago. "Nothin' has come in or outta here, Mama," he tells her, shaking his head. "What are ya on about?"

The older woman blinks at him. "You've known me a long time, Sturges," she says calmly. "You don't trust me?"

Sturges frowns and rubs the back of his neck, glancing away from Mama Murphy again to Nora's house. "I do... I'm jus'... Confused, Mama." Sturges looks at the old woman for a long moment and sighs. "If ya say I need ta check on him, I believe ya."

She smiles at him. "Take your time."

He shakes his head at her vague words and moves quickly across the street. He brushes Jun off when the older man tries to speak to him and he plows right passed Codsworth who is meticulously tending to a dead bush in front of Nora’s home, completely oblivious to Struges rushing past.

“Preston?” Sturges calls out, moving through the living room and to the back bedroom. The answer he gets is a groan and he can’t help but frown in concern. “Hey,” he says softly, walking into the room. He kicks off his boots and drops onto the bed, touching Preston’s ankle. Sturges is surprised but relieved to see that Preston is still asleep, but he gets the feeling that won’t last long judging by the sweat beading along his forehead. The brunet gives Preston’s ankle a squeeze and carefully pulls the man’s boots off. He sets them on the floor and trails his hands up Preston’s leg, stopping at his knee.

“Sturges…” Preston’s voice is rough and tired. Sturges peers up at his partner with a curious cock of the brow. Preston rubs one of his eyes and groans.

“Well good mornin’ sunshine,” Sturges greets him softly. Preston blinks at him blearily. “Did’ya sleep well?”

Preston presses his lips together tightly before exhaling sharply. He seems confused and disoriented, but Sturges doesn’t blame him. Waking up from a nap is always confusing.

Sturges moves, hunching over Preston to hoist the man up and into his lap.

“Talk to me,” Sturges encourages, his tone shifting instantly into concerned. He rubs Preston’s arms and Preston leans into him, sighing softly. “Pres.”

“‘S hot,” Preston mumbles, attempting to press himself closer to Sturges.

“Okay,” the handyman says, moving again to help the Minuteman stand up. Preston blinks at him and rubs his arm across his forehead to catch the sweat there. It’s replaced almost instantly and Preston groans. Sturges’ brows furrow as he also stands.

He cocks his head to the side and runs his hands up Preston’s arms. He tugs the man’s gloves off and drops them carelessly on Preston’s boots. He drags his hands across his chest, unclipping the artillery belt that loops around his torso and letting that slide off before he makes quick work of the belt holding his coat close to his body. It clatters to the floor loudly, and Sturges hears Codsworth ask someone what that sound was. He ignores the reply, instead ghosting his fingers up Preston’s chest and slipping his fingers under the man’s coat. Quickly, Sturges slides the material down and Preston shakes his arms so the coat pools at his feet.

Preston’s hat gets knocked aside and a frown crosses Sturges’ face as he tugs Preston’s thick scarf out of the man’s shirt. It gets tossed carelessly off to the side and Preston looks like he might be cooled off a little bit.

“Better?” he asks anyway, just to make sure. Preston shrugs and swipes at the sweat on his forehead again. Sturges sighs, worry coursing through him. “Okay.” A frown crosses his face. “Why d’ya wear so many layers?” Sturges wonders as he begins working on the buttons of Preston’s frock coat. The answer Sturges is given is a shrug and Sturges smiles. When the frock coat is undone, Sturges takes care to lay it carefully over the dresser in the room. Preston would kill him if harm came to the frock coat.

Now, at least, Preston is down to his pants and undershirt. Sturges makes quick work of Preston’s undershirt and guides the man back down onto the bed.

“You okay?” Sturges asks, dropping down onto the edge of the bed. He tugs his gloves off and tosses tbem somewhere, pressing his hand to Preston’s cheek. He's surprised that Preston doesn’t have a fever when he looks and seems so overwhelmed.

“It’s better,” Preston murmurs, pressing his cheek into Sturges’ touch. “Sorry.”

“Don’ have anythin’ to apologize for, babe,” Sturges assures him, rubbing his thumb along his lover’s face. “What’s goin’ on?”

Preston smiles up at him. “Just havin’ a good dream about you and you startled me awake.”

Sturges blinks at those words before a slow smirk crawls across his face. "A good dream about me, huh?" he asks, laughing when Preston looks embarrassed. Sturges thumbs Preston's bottom lip. "What kinda dream?"

The Minuteman blinks up at him and gives Sturges an easy smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asks playfully, wetting his lips when Sturges' eyes dilated at his words. "You certainly didn't have any clothes on in my dream," Preston begins, looking his partner over hungrily.

For a moment, neither of them move except to look each other over. And then Preston turns his face to kiss Sturges' palm, one of his hands sliding down to his clothed crotch, cupping himself through his thin pants. Sturges swallows, watching Preston palm himself as he moans softly against Sturges' hand.

"Babe," Sturges murmurs.

"It was a good dream," Preston says quietly. "And you did wake me up, babe."

“Let’s get these offa ya,” Sturges says hurriedly, reaching up to Preston’s hips. Sturges makes quick work of Preston’s pants and they get thrown somewhere behind Sturges. He’s quick to stand and undress himself, his toolbelt getting set off to the side with Preston’s frock coat. His overalls get discarded behind him and his shirt gets folded on the floor. Sturges kneels down on his shirt and easily hikes Preston’s legs over his shoulders. “So,” he starts. “We gotta set some ground rules.” He smirks, though, because his breathing his hitting Preston’s cock and the man is whimpering above him.

“Just…” Preston tries, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Sturges. “Please. Do… Something.” Preston’s whine sends a jolt to Sturges’ cock and he bites back a groan.

“Beggin’ already?” He teases in an attempt at distracting himself from his own arousal. “I will, I will. We just gotta set some ground rules, Pres. You know th’ drill.”

“I don’t care,” the Minuteman argues. “Just… please… I don’t wanna wait.”

“Tell me your all clear word and your stop word,” Sturges argues, “and you don’t hafta wait.”

Preston groans and flops down onto the bed. “Concord and Quincy,” he says. “Respectively.”

Sturges hums and shifts himself so he’s closer to Preston again. “So,” he begins, leaning in and licking a stripe up the underside of Preston’s cock. “Concord or Quincy?”

A startled gasp escapes Preston. “C-Concord!” His voice is tight and high and Sturges smirks as he licks up Preston’s cock again. “Please, Sturges,” Preston begs. “Need you.”

“Yeah?” Sturges asks, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of Preston’s cock. The man above him makes a sound he can’t aptly name. Still smirking, Sturges adjusts Preston’s legs on his shoulders and has a better angle to swirl his tongue around the head of Preston’s cock. Preston keens and Sturges is quick to replace his tongue with his lips. He doesn’t give Preston time to adjust to the sudden heat of his mouth, instead moving to swallow as much of his cock as he can.

“Shit!” Preston exclaims, his hands shooting out to tangle in Sturges’ hair. Sturges makes a displeased sound but Preston doesn’t seem to care and he only moans in response. “ _Sturges_!”

The handyman slowly begins to bob his head along the length in his mouth, satisfied with listening to the sounds Preston makes as his fingers struggle to keep their grip on Sturges’ hair. This is a position Sturges is familiar with; if there’s one thing he loves, it’s sucking Preston’s cock until the man comes undone in his mouth and down his throat. He groans low in his throat at the thought of Preston’s hot cum and the vibrations cause Preston to moan again, bucking his hips slightly. Sturges quickly catches Preston’s hips so he doesn’t get choked and he pulls his head back until Preston falls from him with a wet pop.

“Doin’ okay, babe?” Sturges asks, getting a glare in return.

“Everything is Concord,” Preston finally says and Sturges smiles, releasing one of Preston’s hips to angle the man’s cock up to his mouth. Sturges is quick to swallow and he grips the thin hips he loves so much to avoid choking again. He’s careful to adjust and then he’s swallowing more of Preston’s cock until the head is partially in his throat. He swallows so his throat tightens and a cry rips out of Preston, his fingers fisting tightly in the gravity defying hair between his legs. “Sturges! Holy shit holy shit!”

Sturges moves carefully and pulls back so all but the tip of Preston’s cock is in his mouth and he takes a deep breath through his nose before moving back in, setting a steady pace of bobbing along his cock. He chuckles occasionally at the moans the man makes. He loves getting Preston like this, completely gone and unhinged. The normally put together Minuteman, putty in his humble hands. There’s really nothing Sturges loves more than making Preston moan. A sharp tug of his hair pulls him back into reality and he hums in question, working his tongue along the underside of Preston’s cock as he bobs his head.

“Mmm… Gonna cum,” Preston whimpers.

Sturges laughs around his mouthful of cock and Preston moans at the vibrations.

“Already?” Sturges asks when his mouth is free. He peers up at his partner who does look nearly spent. “Well,” he drawls, licking along the beautiful cock before him. “Alright.”He's in motion in an instant. He pulls away and gropes behind him for his overalls, slipping a hand into the pocket when he finds the clothing in question. A scowl mars his face and he jerks his hand out of the pocket, going for his other pocket. Preston is breathing heavily next to him, his dick twitching in Sturges' hand. Sturges shushes him and rubs his thumb just beneath the head of Preston's cock, earning a moan in return.

Sturges finally pulls his hand back, a small bottle in his hand.

"Sorry," he murmurs, releasing Preston's cock to pop open the bottle of lube in his hand. He slicks up his fingers and sets the bottle on the floor when he's done with it. Then he’s in motion in an instant, his mouth wrapped around one of his balls and his hands at work. One hand works Preston’s cock, slick with saliva, and the other maneuvers at a somewhat awkward angle to Preston’s hole. Preston groans when Sturges slowly presses the tip of his index finger inside of his slick entrance.

“Good?” Sturges asks, nuzzling his nose at the base of Preston’s dick.

“Y-yeah,” the man whimpers. “All C-” he cuts himself off with a surprised moan and a sudden arch of his back and Sturges’ finger bottoms out inside of him. He crooks his finger and gets another moan and his face pressed into the man’s groin. Sturges laughs and sets his lone finger at a quick pace to match his hand steadily jerking Preston off. He leans his head back and rests it on Preston’s thigh so he can watch his hands working Preston to the brink.

“Gonna cum for me?” Sturges asks suddenly, and Preston claps his hands over his face. “Yeah? So pretty for me, babe. Can’t wait to sink my cock in you. You take my cock so good, don’t ya?” Preston whines in reply. “Yeah, you do. Such a good cockslut for me, especially like this. Love looking at ya like this, all wantin’ and beggin’ for it.” Sturges glances down briefly as he adds a second finger to the one fucking into Preston, stretching him, and the man moans. “So ready for me already, huh?” Sturges teases, tightening his grip around his partner’s cock. Preston tightens around Sturges’ fingers and he speeds up his hands, crooking both of his fingers as he thumbs along the tip of Preston’s cock.

Preston cums with a garbled shout of Sturges’ name, his palms pressing into his eyes as he arches his back and his cum splatters his own stomach. Sturges keeps tugging his cock and fingering him as his orgasm subsides and he’s trembling on the bed, his thighs tense under Sturges’ cheek.

“... Q-Quincy,” Preston murmurs weakly, and Sturges slows his hand and gently pulls his fingers away. He wipes his hand on his own thigh quickly.

“Gonna move ya, okay?” Sturges asks, and Preston nods. Sturges slides Preston’s legs off his shoulders and stands, his cock bobbing with the motion. He quickly moves Preston so the man is lying properly on the bed and Sturges joins him, shifting around until they’re both comfortable. “You okay, love?”

Preston is quiet, his eyes closed and his breathing slowing down. “M’good, yeah,” he murmurs.

“Didn’t hurt ya, did I?” Sturges checks. “Overwhelm ya too much?”

Preston gives his head a slight shake. “Did fine, babe,” he reassures. And then, “How are _you_?”

Sturges grins. “Kinda wanna fuck ya, but there ain’t no rush.”

Preston laughs. “I think I’m good now, Sturges,” he says. He’s still sweating, Sturges observes, but that’s to be expected. “How do you want me?”

Dozens of ideas flash through Sturges’ mind at the question. He could really fuck Preston anytime and anywhere. One image lingers, though, and his grin is definitely smug.

“Ride my cock?” It sounds like a question, but they both know it’s more of a hopeful demand. Preston only smiles and pushes at Sturges’ shoulder until the Synth rolls onto his back. His dark eyes rake over Preston’s form and they stop at his stomach. “Mm, wait, wait.”

Preston freezes in his movements to straddle Sturges and the man grabs him, pulling him until Preston gets the hint and moves up, up, up until he’s straddling Sturges’ shoulders. He squeaks in surprise when Sturges pulls him at an angle and then angles himself so he can lick at his stomach. He’s quick to adjust, though, and can’t help but moan at the sensation of Sturges’ tongue on him, licking up the mess of cum splattered across his skin. He’s aware he’s hard again only when Sturges’ tongue brushes the tip of his cock as he cleans him up and he whimpers softly.

“There,” Sturges murmurs, but his voice his significantly thicker than it was. “Next time, cum down my throat.” Preston moans at his words and only nods. “Now… There was somethin’ about you… Ridin’ my cock? Let’s do that.”

“You-” Preston starts, and then he shakes his head, moving with Sturges’ help back down to straddle the man’s hips. “You’re impossible, Sturges.”

Sturges gives him an exaggerated wink. “That’s why ya love me,” he teases, hissing through his teeth when Preston reaches between them to hold his cock up. “W-wait,” Sturges protests again. “You okay?”

Preston sighs and shakes his head. “I’m fine, Sturges. But if you don’t let me ride you I’m gonna have somethin’ to say...”

The brunet can’t help but laugh, and he reaches out to lightly grip Preston’s thighs. Before he can say anything, Preston sinks down on his cock. A groan catches in Sturges’ throat and he arches his back.

“‘S good,” he mumbles when Preston is fully seated on him. Preston’s ass is tight and slick around him and his dick throbs from the feeling. “Fuck babe,” Sturges moans, and Preston rolls his hips. “Fuck. Haven’t been inside you for so long.”

Preston manages a breathy laugh. “Fucked me last week. Hancock walked in, remember?”

Sturges bucks his hips up into Preston, his fingers pressing down into Preston’s skin. “ _Fuck_. Yes…” Preston’s hands are suddenly on his chest and the man is moving, slowly shifting his hips up before pushing back down on him. “Fucked you good, didn’t I? You came screamin’ my name… Hancock looked appalled… Got to see you cum so pretty, didn’t he?” Preston groaned, fucking himself down on Sturges’ cock. The synth’s fingers were bruisingly tight on Preston’s thighs as the Minuteman rode him. “Did ya like it?”

Preston stills for a moment before resuming his steady pace on Sturges’ cock.

“You di-” Sturges’ voice catches and he lets out a heavy groan when Preston briefly tightens around him, the man’s blunt nails digging into Sturges’ chest. “You did,” Sturges says, his voice laced with surprise. “God you loved it didn’t you? Loved cumming in front of someone…” Preston moans, tightening around Sturges again. “Would you love it if I took you, all whorish and begging for cock, and fucked you for everyone to see? Fucked you-” he groans and thrusts up into Preston, “-for everyone to know who you belong to? Want them to watch my cock slide in you?”

“Christ, Sturges,” whines Preston, his arms giving out. He flops against Sturges’ chest, his hips moving slower with his new position. “G-gonna… Gonna cum again… Shit… Fuck….” Sturges groans a laugh and slides his fingers up to grip Preston’s hips until he’s forced to stop fucking himself on Sturges.

With his hands tight on Preston’s hips, Sturges moves them both so Sturges is sitting up and Preston is quick to wrap his legs around Sturges.

“Gonna cum from my cock, or thinkin’ about being fucked in front of everyone you love?” Sturges murmurs against Preston’s neck, coaxing Preston to move his hips until they’ve both found a steady pace to fuck each other, Preston moaning each time Sturges bottoms out inside of him. “So good,” Sturges breathes. “God I love your ass, babe.”

Preston tangles his fingers in Sturges’ hair, holding the handyman’s face to his neck as they move together. Sturges moans against him and sinks his teeth into the side of Preston’s neck.

Sturges’ grip becomes bruising again when Preston throws his head back and lets out an alarmingly loud shout. He tightens around Sturges and then he’s cumming over both of their stomachs. Sturges’ teeth break the skin of Preston’s neck and he pulls away when Preston cries out in pain and surprise.

“Sorry,” mumbles Sturges, kissing Preston’s jaw as he continues to move his hips, fucking Preston through his orgasm.

“Quincy,” breathes Preston after a few long seconds, and Sturges slows his hips to a stop. Sturges makes a sound in his throat when Preston jerks his head up and presses their lips together in a rough kiss, and he groans into the other man’s mouth when Preston starts moving his hips again.

“Wha-” Sturges starts, but Preston cuts him off with another kiss, grinding their hips together. He breaks the kiss and Sturges groans, arching his back when Preston’s fingernails dig into his chest and the man carefully shifts himself off of Sturges’ lap. He follows blindly when Preston guides him into a sitting position, lets himself be directed so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and Preston is kneeling on his shirt between his thighs.

“Cum in my mouth, okay?” Preston asks cheekily, smirking up at Sturges who wets his lips and only manages a nod. Clearly satisfied, Preston grips the base of Sturges’ cock and leans in to press a kiss to the head before taking it in his mouth.

Sturges makes a sound and his fingers grip the edge of the bed on either side of his thighs. Preston laughs and swirls his tongue around the tip before starting a slow pace on Sturges’ cock, bobbing his head to take as much into his mouth as he could. What Preston can’t swallow is stroked and jerked with a hand that keeps pace with his mouth, pulling up when Preston pulls back and jerking down when Preston swallows and moves down.

Sturges groans every time he’s taken deeper into Preston’s mouth and his knuckles are bleached white with the strength of his grip. When he focuses, he can hear voice surprisingly close to them but it takes too much effort for him to focus on anything but the delicious wet heat surrounding his cock and the hand squeezing, stroking him, coaxing him to cum. When his hips buck involuntarily, Preston splays his hand across his stomach as a solid reminder to stay still.

“So good,” Sturges groans out, shaking his head. He blinks until his vision is clear and he can see Preston. “You’re so pretty,” Sturges says hoarsely. “Takin’ my cock so good, baby. Suckin’ like a champ.” Preston hums around him and it takes all of his focus and energy not to fuck up into the man’s mouth, not to fuck his face until he cums hotly down his throat. He throws his head back and lets out a low groan.

Preston’s mouth pops off of him lewdly and the man leans back, stroking Sturges’ length as he observes his lover. “You look wrecked,” Preston remarks. “God you’re amazing. Gonna cum soon, babe?” His answer is a groan and Preston’s hand picks up the pace, twisting at the top and brushing his thumb along Sturges’ slit to catch the precum leaking there. “Wanna cum down my throat?”

“Yes,” Sturges chokes out and Preston grins, bringing his hand to a stop. He shifts back into the man and wraps his head around his dick, careful with his teeth, and he slowly slides his mouth down Sturges’ cock. His hands are on either of the man’s thighs to keep them spread as he goes lower. He pauses when the head of Sturges’ cock brushes the back of his mouth and he takes a sharp breath through his nose before swallowing the man all the way down, his nose buried in Struges’ pubic hair. He pulls away slightly so he can breathe again and takes him back down, swallowing around his cock.

Sturges’ hands tangle in Preston’s hair and he thrusts shallowly into the wet heat a few times and he’s cumming with a shout and Preston swallows until Sturges’ hands fall from his hair. Preston carefully pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, gazing up at his partner lovingly.

“You okay?” Preston wonders. Sturges blinks at him before his eyes flicker up behind him. He doesn’t answer but his neck starts turning an alarming shade of tato red rather quickly.

“Not again!”

Preston recognizes the voice easily and he knows why Sturges is blushing. The blush is still moving, having consumed all of Stuges’ neck and the better half of his face.

“Really?!” John Hancock shouts, smacking something. Preston buries his face in his hands, can’t bring himself to move because he’ll leave both himself and Sturges exposed to the irate ghoul. “Fucking hell! Nora!” Hancock is making an effort to storm away, his footsteps loud and angry. “Can you bleach my damn brain?”

Preston doesn’t hear Nora's reply because Sturges is tugging him in for a kiss. His face is extremely hot and Preston is quick to break the kiss, instead pressing his forehead to Sturges’.

“I thought you said something about fucking me in front of everyone,” Preston teases, and Sturges laughs, wrapping his arms around Preston. With some effort, Sturges maneuvers them so they’re laying down on the bed, pressed together.

“I did, didn’t I?” He muses, burying his face in the crook of Preston’s neck. “That was when everyone wasn’t watching _me_ cum.”

Preston laughs and slaps his shoulder. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Ya love me,” Sturges argues, kissing Preston’s collarbone.

“And you love me,” is Preston’s easy reply as he settles into the bed.

And that’s all there is to it.


End file.
